Mexicanisimo
by Alex Uzumaki Hyuga
Summary: Un pequeño bar-restaurant en el estado que quizá dio a uno de los mejores compositores de música ranchera en México se encuentra en una pérdida de identidad y pasión, atrapados por su miedo y de su comodidad han dejado ir muriendo la tradición que algunos heredaron de quizá hasta 4ta generación. Un joven desconocido llega a cimbrar la estabilidad de todo el lugar.


Una historia propia, un capitulo piloto con la canción escrita por Chucho Monje y que se volvio famosa en la voz de Jorge Negrete para ver el impacto de la temática y de darles una historia en el trasfondo que, aunque parezca vista, leída o con cliché, les brinde una sorpresa grata. Poner nuevamente en la memoria la música escuchada por nuestros abuelos aquellos sus ídolos cuya fama traspaso la pantalla del cine y eran fenómenos en el continente. Espero su críticas y comentarios, pues estos determinaran cada cuanto los capítulos tardaran en subirse pues los escribo conforme me da inspiración o tiempo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Algún lugar de Guanajuato

 _Un viernes cualquiera, la muchedumbre inundaba las calles de la capital. El sonido de los carros y la indiferencia de la gente predestinaban a cualquiera a la soledad total, la noche era clara, ya que la luz de la luna envolvía a aquellas calles angostas y empedradas. El aire rustico aún después de tanto tiempo se podía seguir oliendo en la ciudad, todo parecía haberse quedado congelado en el tiempo; en una esquinase encontraba un restaurant-bar donde la especialidad era lo mexicano y afuera de este lugar se encontraba un joven de no más de 17 años quizás, divagando sucio, con la cabeza gacha y siendo topeteado por la gente que pasaba a un costado de él, sus ropas un poco sucias y su olor corporal con esencia agria hacían que la gente se alejara de él. El guardia del restaurant observo la situación a un par de metros así que se acercó al joven a ahuyentarlo ya que incomodaba a las personas que entraban al lugar._

 _-Estorbas mocoso- el guardia no recibió respuesta -¡hey!, ¿hablas español?, ¿estás perdido?, ¿are you tourist?- el joven no contesto y siguió con la cabeza gacha, el guardia camino hasta donde se encontraba el chico y le levanto el rostro, un pómulo lo tenía lo bastante hinchado como para cerrarle el ojo completamente, las fosas de las narices estaban taponeadas por papeles sucios y aun húmedos de sangre y de la boca tenía un hilillo de sangre gracias a una abertura en los labios. La sorpresa del guardia no se hizo esperar nunca había visto a alguien en tales condiciones, iba a correr a llamar a los paramédicos o a alguien que ayudara al chico_

 _-Tengo hambre- exclamo por fin el joven en un leve sonar -las costillas me duelen y parece que mi hombro aun esta dislocado- al parecer el chico había sido atropellado o quizá se había metido con las personas equivocadas, difícilmente podía respirar y su mano dislocada no se alejaba de su costado izquierdo -crees que me dejen entrar, tengo dinero. Es enserio... no te miento. Tengo mucha hambre y bueno… sé que estoy del asco, pero tengo dinero-_

 _El guardia lo veía atentamente y con gran dolor pue no sabía qué hacer, el joven parecía tener la misma edad que uno de sus hijos solo que el chico emanaba una personalidad poco común -Chico si alguien te siguió vas a causarme molestias y también afectaras al negocio- el guardia medito un poco más no sabía cómo actuar después de todo él no podía dejar de lado al chico y hacer que se fuera -guarda tu dinero para ir a un hospital, mira ve por la puerta de servicio, mientras yo hablo con alguien de la cocina para que te den algo de comer, pero… no dudo que sean las sobras-_

 _El joven esbozo una pequeña sonrisa mientras el guardia veía como el joven se alejaba tambaleándose, el guardia no podía desatender su trabajo por lo que estaba en un dilema, precisamente ese día habían comenzado los recortes de personal, pasaron pocos segundos cuando una de las cantantes salía a contestar una llamada así que lo aprovecho para que ella pasara la voz a algún mesero y así pudieran ayudar al chico. -Disculpe señorita Alexa, me podría hacer un favor- la hermosa cantante volteo con una sonrisa y con gran familiaridad hacia el guardia, para después amablemente escucharle con atención lo que el guardia le quería pedir, la tierna joven no dudo en confirmarle que le ayudaría con su petición -le agradezco, solo que no se dé cuenta el gerente, el chico estará esperando en la puerta de servicio-_

 _La bella joven apenas y escucho la advertencia del guardia y volvió al interior del lugar corriendo a preparar su número no sin antes pedirle a un mesero que pasara la voz a los chefs de la cocina. Apenas y termino de pasar el recado, y la voz del sonido local ya hacia la segunda llamada para que la joven subiera a cantar, el ambiente era pesado y lleno de gran expectación pues ella era una de las estrellas del lugar y el anterior número no había sido de lo más satisfactorio para los comensales, ya que al parecer el cantante que había hecho el numero anterior era un nuevo integrante del mariachi que tocaba en el bar. A los pocos segundos pudo escuchar la tercera llamada subió sin titubear, con paso firme pero elegante y una gran emoción dispuesta a deleitar a los clientes del lugar._

 _Mientras tanto en la cocina entraba el mesero al que Alexa le había pasado el recado y aunque un poco temeroso, decidido se dirigió al jefe de la cocina -Señor me acaban de pasar un recado de parte del guardia, dijo que un chico se encuentra afuera que si podría pasarle un poco de comida-_

 _El titubeo del mesero al hablar no era sin fundamento, pues era bien sabido que el jefe de cocina aparte de ser uno de los socios del local, era una persona de fuerte temperamento y poco caritativo cuando de dar sin recibir se trataba, pero siempre había una constante cuando el guardia pedía algo -Ese idiota se sigue aprovechando no hace más que joder los ingresos del negocio, ve con el lava trastes dile que en un desechable te ponga algunas de las sobras y se las das al chamaco- la voz imponente se escuchó por toda la cocina y un fuerte grito cuando el mesero se disponía a salir por la puerta de personal -todos ustedes a cocinar, y tu… no tardes en regresar si tardas más de 2 minutos te descontare el día-_

 _El mesero salió temeroso y apresurado con el plato de sobras para el joven, para su mala suerte salió y volteo a todos lados y no encontró a nadie, así que grito para que el joven corriera a recoger el plato, pero nada ocurría tal parecía que el joven había considerado que el guardia le jugaba una broma, estaba por darse la media vuelta hasta que escucho el bamboleo de unas cajas de plástico apiladas, fijo su mirada un poco expectante y pudo ver al joven -Chico necesito que te apures, me descontaran el día y tengo familia que mantener- de entre las sombras el joven salía poco a poco con un leve jadeo cosa que hizo poner en alerta al mesero pero a los pocos segundos conforme el cuerpo del chico se iba iluminando el rostro del mesero se fue desencajando. Tambaleante y encorvado, sosteniendo su costado izquierdo y con el rostro un poco ensangrentado e hinchado por los golpes que había recibido el joven trataba de apretar su paso. El mesero iba a correrlo para evitar problemas, pero era un favor para la joven cantante y viéndolo detenidamente detrás de todo lo maltratado aspecto del chico había algo diferente a todos los vagabundos o ancianos que habían ayudado antes y es que la ropa y las facciones de aquel chico eran poco comunes por aquellos lugares._

 _-Que te paso chico, ni a los borrachos que sacamos del lugar les ha tocado golpiza igual a la tuya, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste o con quien te metiste?- el chico detuvo su mano izquierda en el aire, quizá el mesero estaba yendo más de donde debía, así que decidió dejar las cosas por el momento, después de todo el chico estaba en la calle -toma el plato yo vendré más tarde por el y por favor no te vayas a llevar los cubiertos por que luego al que se los cobran son a mí- el mesero volvía a abrir la puerta del personal pues ya tenía que regresarse. El chico apoyaba su plato en una caja de madera y sin sentarse se disponía a comer el primer bocado, pero justo cuando el mesero abría la puerta salió la voz de una mujer cantando_

 ** _Voz de la guitarra mía,_**

 ** _al despertar la mañana_**

 ** _quiere cantar su alegría_**

 ** _a mi tierra mexicana_**

 ** _Yo le canto a sus volcanes_**

 ** _a sus praderas y flores_**

 ** _que son como talismanes_**

 ** _del amor de mis amores_**

 ** _México Lindo y Querido_**

 ** _si muero lejos de ti_**

 ** _que digan que estoy dormida_**

 ** _y que me traigan aquí_**

 _Tal parecía que la voz había dejado en trance al joven, las estrofas hacían eco en su interior e inconscientemente cerro sus ojos, miles de recuerdos le llegaron a la mente cosa que lo hizo tensarse y por consecuente un estado de nerviosismo total -Yo… yo no estoy muy bien, claro está. No sabes en verdad cuanto les agradezco la comida y enserio me gustaría pagarles, aunque solo se traten de sobras, en lo personal no me gusta deberle a nadie. Sabes esa voz… es muy linda y melódica, pero a la vez te hace sentir escalofríos de lo bravía que puede llegar a ser pareciera que ha pasado por toda una vida de difíciles momentos y aun así tiene la gracia y ánimo para ofrecer algo de calidez a quien la escuche- el mesero se sorprendió al parecer era alguien estudiado en música -o quizá solo estoy divagando la verdad no sé qué decir- el chico sonrío y por fin se llevó el primer bocado a la boca, tres días después de estar en ayuno hicieron mella en el chico pues algo había sucedido en su interior, la vista borrosa no era una buena señal -necesito que me lleven a un hospital, la verdad el dolor está empezando a incomodarme, no podrías llamar a una ambulancia o algo así-_

 _La voz de la fémina seguía escuchándose al fondo, tal parecía que el cuerpo del chico había perdido calor y el dolor se comenzaba a presentar nuevamente en cada parte de su cuerpo. La mano comenzó a temblar como señal de lo que el joven podría llegar a sentir más tarde. Los labios resecos dejaban entrever su blanca dentadura manchada de sangre y de su costado la mano empezaba a ceder y a perder fuerza, por lo que la sangre volvía a salir. Descanso la mano izquierda sobre la caja de madera en la que descansaba su plato de sobras._

 _El Mesero aun dudaba si llamar a la ambulancia, el chico no parecía una mala persona, sino todo lo contrario, pero su aspecto no le ayudaba ni en lo más mínimo, el mesero aun meditaba su proceder; cuando de pronto a su espalda se escuchó un fuerte grito -Te lo advertí inútil, después no te quejes de…- el jefe de la cocina se había quedado perplejo por la escena que frente a él estaba, sin dudarlo saco el teléfono celular y por acto reflejo marco a una ambulancia. El chico le dirigió una mirada confusa y con los ojos a medio cerrar, apenas supo que el señor malhumorado llamaba a una ambulancia el chico cayo de golpe al suelo inconsciente y como si hubiese sido fulminado por algún disparo, la cabeza reboto en el piso haciéndole una nueva herida. El mesero rápido iba a correr a moverlo, pero el jefe de cocina lo detuvo con gran fuerza, atrás de ellos se escuchaba la voz de Alexa aun cantando_

 ** _Que digan que estoy dormida_**

 ** _y que me traigan aquí_**

 ** _México Lindo y Querido_**

 ** _si muero lejos de ti_**

 ** _Que me entierren en la sierra_**

 ** _al pie de los magueyales_**

 ** _y que me cubra esta tierra_**

 ** _que es cuna de hombres cabales_**

 _La sirena se escuchaba a lo lejos, los gritos del jefe de cocina se escuchaban al exterior de todo el lugar maldiciendo al guardia, el cual apenas oyó el reclamo desatendió la entrada para acudir al lugar; las sirenas que había escuchado previamente solo era el presagio de lo que pudo concluir apenas y vio al chico… problemas. Las sirenas se apagaron a espaldas del guardia, un empujón lo hizo trastabillar, su mirada fija en el chico que parecía muerto, y uno de los paramédicos tomando su muñeca para tomar el pulso, mientras el otro par tendía una camilla al costado del chico. El fin había llegado, pensaba en el futuro de su familia, de que iba a mantenerlos y en que iba a trabajar después de todo era un buen trabajo y le traía recuerdos de cuando era parte de la gloria de aquel bar. Amigos y enemigos, amores y desamores, alegrías y tristezas, celebraciones y tragedias como la que estaba presenciando pasaron en una fracción de segundo mientras su vista se ponía borrosa y una gota resbalaba por su mejilla. Los siguiente que escucho fue el azote de las puertas de la ambulancia y simultáneamente el sonar de las sirenas. El jefe de cocina serio e inerte como si fuese estatua, veía alejarse a la ambulancia con velocidad._

 _Después de todo, parecía que ayudar a aquel chico en desgracia no había sido una buena idea, y que por querer hacer una buena acción ahora perdería el trabajo y quizá dejaría a todos sin alguna fuente de ingresos. El jefe de cocina meditabundo trataba de deducir que era aquel chico y que le había pasado pues pocas veces había visto golpizas de esa magnitud, de frente tenía a su amigo de la infancia, tenía que sacarlo de shock primero; se acercó a él y muy fuertemente dejo caer sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo atrayendo su atención -Solo espero que salga bien, vuelve a tu puesto mañana será un nuevo día-_

 ** _Voz de la guitarra mía,_**

 ** _al despertar la mañana_**

 ** _quiere cantar su alegría_**

 ** _a mi tierra mexicana_**

 ** _México Lindo y Querido_**

 ** _si muero lejos de ti_**

 ** _que digan que estoy dormido_**

 ** _y que me traigan aquí_**

 _En una sala de espera el mesero aguardaba alguna noticia, pues eso es lo que le había designado el jefe de cocina; mientras en la sala de operaciones, un sonido muy intermitente de un electrocardiógrafo se escuchaba, los esfuerzos de los médicos y las enfermeras llenaban de tensión el ambiente. Mientras tanto en la sala de espera la preocupación incrementaba para el mesero pues estaba tarde para llegar con su familia y por si fuera poco no sabía que iba a hacer con el chico si es que salía en ese mismo instante pues lo habían trasladado a una clínica particular, los minutos pasaban y no tenía noticia alguna. El guardia, el jefe de cocina y el dueño del bar habían llegado después de una hora, segundos transcurrieron y una enfermera salió._

 _-Familiares del joven Jorge Alfredo Solís Infante- parecía una broma, pero el chico tenía un nombre bastante interesante al menos para las tres personas con más edad pues para el mesero había pasado desapercibido, el dueño se acercó justificando que era uno de sus empleados, lo que escuchaba no le gustaba nada -por el golpe, el joven quedo en coma. Logramos cerrar la herida de su costado, así mismo le pudimos arreglar su hombro. Espero que su seguro lo cubra o si no tendrá que pagar una cifra considerable- el dueño camino pensativo hacia sus amigos y su empleado. Solo eran malas noticias las que llevaba no parecía un buen presagio._

 ** _Que digan que estoy dormida_**

 ** _y que me traigan aquí_**

 ** _México Lindo y Querido_**

 ** _si muero lejos de tiiiiiiiiiiii_**

 _El semblante adusto y pálido por parte del dueño del restaurant había alertado a sus empleados, paso de largo y se dejó caer en un sillón -El chico tiene varias contracturas, tres costillas rotas, varias contusiones en el cuerpo y por si fuera poco el golpe que sufrió en la cabeza lo hizo caer en coma- los empleados se veían entre si entre pensativos y preocupados -chico ve a tu casa ya hiciste mucho por hoy, desde mañana tendrás una tarea más… vendrás a cuidar al chico y nos avisaras de su mejora- el mesero acepto sin ninguna objeción y partió hacia su casa, solo quedaban los más viejos. En la mente de cada uno una idea rondaba pues todo apuntaba a que de nuevo la historia se repetiría._


End file.
